Game Events - 2012
This Current Event page will list major announcements in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! __TOC__ June 7th - Double Yer Gold This Weekend Set yer course for [[Double Gold Weekend|'DOUBLE GOLD']] this weekend! For a limited time this Saturday and Sunday, earn twofold the gold from Land and Sea combat, Cannon Defense, Fishing, and Ship Repair on land. Sail into summer under the bright island sun, with the golden shine of double doubloons! Saturday, June 9: 10am to 6pm PST (Basic & Unlimited Membership) Sunday, June 10: 10am to 5pm PST (Unlimited Membership) NOTE: Gold amounts are already doubled for you each time you see your reward. June 6th - Congratulations to the Feats of Strength Winners! For three days straight, competing Pirates fought, figured, and flexed their way to finish lines all over the Caribbean. Whether finishing in the top three or not (or finishing at all!), we thank all competitors for giving their best and making this Event a big success - well done! Special thanks to all Pirates who sailed in to support their friends, Guild mates, or to just enjoy the show. Though we Pirates are scoundrels all, the Marceline GMs proudly report a very enthusiastic and respectful crowd at each Event this past weekend. With no further delay, it's our pleasure to present the quick-thinking and quick-footed winners: THIRD PLACE Angel Sunfury, Chris, Garrett Goldenblade, Marge Singedshot, Anthony Longshot, Chris McMorgan, George Bladescarlett, Meg, Arrguy, Drew, Henry Wildbane, Pirate Bill Mac Jones, Elizabeth, Ice, Storm, Storm, Valvelight, Billy Pugshot, Elizabeth Sunflame, Jack Gleaming, Will, Captain Sharktooth, Emily Darkvane, Jason, William Goldsilver, Charles Seawalker, Enrique SquidWrecker, Leon Swordkidd, Wolf Savagelegend, and Nate Crestbreaker. "Hmm... don't see any skeletons on my list of competitors here, mate. Maybe try the next graveyard over?" SECOND PLACE Anne, Danger, Jamie Squidbane, Sam Hookrage, Bartholomew Phantomwrecker, Jim Hexskull, Sam Sunskull, Sharkswain, Eric McRage, Johnny Goldshot, The Serpent, Bravefire, George Stormhawk, Madison Midnight, Will Cannonfury, Briggs Jr., Jack Daggerwrecker, Molly O’hara, William, Captain Redhorn, Jack Gunroberts, Muleskinner, Yellowbones, Cleo, Jack Ropecutter, Nate Swordmenace, Willow Tigerbolt, Comet, Ice, James Barrelvane, Pepe LePewe, X Jumper, and Cursed Charlie. Captain Xavier Hench leads Pirates in a pre-race stretch, inspiring even the crabbiest of competitors to flex his mollusc... er, muscle. FIRST PLACE Ben Fireskull, Chrissy Doll, Invisible Man, Pretty Polly, Ben Whalebutler, Country Boy, Jack Flame, Richard Goldvane, Benjamin, Crazy Jonah, James Bladefury, Richard Seakid, Pillagebatten, Delmaria Darkskull, John, Sam Seavane, Billy Swordfish, Destroyer Maniac Revenge, John Foulroberts, Samuel Calicoswain, Black Cobra, Johnny Seasteel, Seagull, Burn Fireblaze, Dylan, Johnny Sea Slasher, Simon Seashout, Captain Chaos, Falcon Hawkhunter, Joseph Sunfury, Tom Daggervain, Captain Paine, Gerard Darkrage, Kyle Dreadfoot, Will Mclegend, Captain Patch, Hercules, and Pirate. Congratulations, mates! Enjoy yer well-earned prizes of ship upgrade materials, and the admiration of Pirates everywhere. June 1st - Dress Yer Deadly Best Pierre le Porc's operatives are infamous for doing their best work in the dead of night. Indeed, the elegantly sinister style of those French spies and agents inspired this month's brand new Peddler gear: French Assassin With a sublime style all its own, this cunning cloak-and-dagger look is creating quite a stir throughout the Caribbean - even Spanish loyalists have been spotted sporting the unique garb! No doubt Pierre le Porc is pleased as punch with this fashionable development. What does Garcia de la Avaricia think about all this? We'll be sure to ask him when he wakes up... Peddlers sell their wares on Port Royal,' Tortuga',' Padres del Fuego',' '''and '''Cuba'. You can spot them by their special symbol shown here: UPDATE: It seems Captain Garcia de la Avaricia is none too pleased with this French fashion trend sweeping the islands. Spanish operatives appear to have been dispatched to interrupt the Peddlers' supply lines, and unfortunately the trousers for lady Pirates have gone missing for now... May 30th - Feats of Strength 2012 Details The Feats of Strength Competition is coming up this weekend! The event runs over three days: Friday, June 1 to Sunday, June 3. Thanks to all brave Pirates who signed up to compete - make sure you double-check your race day, time, and Ocean (server) in last week's schedule postings here on the Blog. With no further delay, here are the event details for our competitors: Challenge #1 - Starting Line: Competitors will meet on Devil's Anvil at their designated start time (All times posted are PST/Los Angeles) and at their designated Ocean on the correct day. (Example: Gilded Lily (44) Golden Guild, June 3, 2:40pm, Guines) Officially listed competitors ONLY should check in with the Marceline Guild GM that is located there to start your race. You can identify them by the icon above their heads: The GM will then whisper a pass phrase AND location to only the competitors. Be prepared to memorize or write both down - and hang on, mate! If you leave before the GM says "GO", you will be disqualified. The GM will put you on yer mark, get you set, and when the GM says "GO" the race is on! Challenge #2 - The Race: Do your best to get to the location the GM told you. Swift Foot potions, sailing, and teleporting are all fair game! When you get to the correct location, type your pass phrase in the chat window. Pretty much YELL IT OUT! An invisible Ghost GM will be at the correct location and will hear your cries! If you are at the right spot and have spoken the correct pass phrase, the Ghost GM will whisper to you a riddle. Mark well the GM's words, mate - this riddle contains clues to the final leg of the race: the Finish Line! Challenge #3 - The Finish Line: The home-stretch! Decipher the riddle given to you and make your way to that final location using the riddle as your clue. Once you are standing on the exact spot from the clue, yell out your pass phrase again and use the emote /flex in front of the Marceline GM at the Finish Line. Flexing is your finishing move. The GM will acknowledge the First, Second and Third place winners of the race at the Finish Line. GMs will be monitoring all areas of the course. Some GMs may be visible while others may not be, but they will be watching all competitors closely and checking for any sign of cheating. Any cheating or disrupting other racers will disqualify you. All Pirates are welcome to watch and support friends and Guild mates. Any alternates to replace no-shows will be selected from the crowd at hand. Please keep your weapons stowed during the event. Pirates that harass competitors or GMs or interfere with the course in any way will be removed from the game. Good luck, mates! May 25th - Feats of Strength Racing Schedule: A-D Pirates are listed alphabetically. Once you find your Pirate's name, carefully note your assigned race day, time and Ocean (server). Example: Ben Starfish (23) Guild of Greatness, June 2, 2:00pm, Hassigos TIP: On a PC, press (CTRL+F) at the same time to bring up a Search tool in your browser to help find your Pirate name. All Times posted are Pacific/Los Angeles (PST). A: Adam the Great (50), June 3, 2:40pm, Galaira {C}Amanda (50) The Red Stars, June 1, 12:20pm, Hassigos {C}Amelia Cannonrose (16) The Roger Slayers, June 3, 2:40pm, Guines {C}Americo (35) Loyal Guards, June 3, 3:00pm, Hassigos {C}Angel Heartstealer (46) Masters, June 3, 2:00pm, Guines {C}Angel Sunfury (50) Second to None, June 3, 2:00pm, Hassigos {C}Anthony Longshot (50) Rage's Marauders, June 1, 11:30am, Hassigos Antoine Swordmight (14) Thirsty Souls, June 2, 3:00pm, Galaira Ash (50) Elite Thievery Co, June 3, 2:40pm, Galaira B: Baron Munhousin (50) United Allies, June 2, 2:40pm, Galaira Bart Tackswain (41) Party Demons, June 1, 11:30am, Guines Ben Fireskull (50) We Die Together, June 1, 12:00pm, Hassigos Ben Hullmonger (41) The Complex, June 2, 3:00pm, Galaira Ben Whalebutler (50) Wrong Trousers, June 3, 2:20pm, Hassigos Bendog (32) Seas the Day, June 2, 2:00pm, Guines Benjamin Deckskull (31) Leader Of The Sea, June 2, 2:40pm, Galaira Benjamin Ironward (44) The Complex, June 2, 2:00pm, Galaira Benjamin Pillagebatten (35) Gamma Sqaud, June 3, 2:00pm, Guines Bill Mac Jones (50) SHIVER, June 3, 3:00pm, Galaira Billy Scurvystealer (14) Cult of Personality, June 3, 2:40pm, Guines Billy Swordfish (40) Laugh Attack, June 2, 2:40pm, Hassigos Billy Warmonger (50) Platinum Pirate, June 2, 2:00pm, Galaira Bingo (50) The Scurvy, June 1, 12:40pm, Hassigos Black Buccaneer (26) Gen. of Peace, June 2, 3:00pm, Galaira Black Cobra (50) The Beast In Me, June 1, 12:20pm, Hassigos Blaze O'scarlett (50), June 2, 3:00pm, Hassigos {C}Bman (12) Bravehearts, June 2, 2:00pm, Guines {C}Bravefire (36) Authority, June 3, 2:20pm, Guines {C}Brenden (21) Loyal To Me, June 3, 2:20pm, Guines {C}Briggs (50) Exquisite, June 2, 3:00pm, Hassigos {C}Buccaneer (50) Warriors of War, June 1, 12:40pm, Galaira {C}Burnhazard, Highly Flamable, June 3, 3:00pm, Hassigos C: Calico Jack Rackham (50) Anarchy Knights, June 1, 11:30am, Hassigos {C}Captain Antonio Stardust (14), June 2, 3:00pm, Galaira {C}Captain Del Toro (6) Bones of the Sea, June 2, 2:20pm, Galaira {C}Captain Griffin Thorne (50) Isle of Swords, June 3, 2:20pm, Galaira {C}Captain Paine (45), June 3, 3:00pm, Guines {C}Captain Patch (50) The Sail Rippers, June 1, 12:00pm, Hassigos {C}Captain Redhorn (50) Masters And Skulls, June 1, 12:40pm, Galaira {C}Captain Sharktooth (50) Emerald Ravens, June 2, 2:20pm, Hassigos {C}Captain Skull (40), June 1, 12:40pm, Guines {C}Captain William Kidd (46) McRaging, June 2, 2:20pm, Guines {C}Catherine Yellowkidd (34) Pieces Of Me, June 2, 2:40pm, Hassigos {C}Charles Seawalker (50) Phantasma Armada, June 3, 2:20pm, Galaira {C}Charmer (43) Vengeful Crows, June 1, 12:40pm, Hassigos {C}Chris (26) Against The Odds, June 3, 2:40pm, Guines {C}Chris (38), June 3, 3:00pm, Guines {C}Chris Burn Skull (29), June 1, 12:20pm, Guines {C}Chris Edgemalley (50) E-M-E-R-A-L-D, June 3, 3:00pm, Galaira {C}Chris Raidhawk (47) I N F E R N O, June 3, 3:00pm, Galaira {C}Chris Timmy (27) Time Worp, June 2, 2:40pm, Guines {C}Christopher War Fighter, June 3, 2:20pm, Hassigos {C}Clyde Slick (50), June 1, 12:20pm, Galaira {C}Comet Ice (42) OASIS, June 2, 3:00pm, Hassigos {C}Conor (37) El Patron's Knights, June 2, 3:00pm, Guines Constance O'hara (50), June 1, 11:30am, Guines {C}Crazy Jonah (50) Abnormallity, June 3, 3:00pm, Galaira {C}Crissy Doll (24) The W A N T E D, June 3, 2:00pm, Galaira {C}Cursed Charlie (50) Caribbean Curse, June 1, 12:20pm, Guines D: Datgd Madooko, Famed, June 2, 2:20pm, Guines {C}David Dockcrash (42) Nameyourquest, June 3, 2:00pm, Guines {C}David Firespinner (50) McRaging, June 3, 2:20pm, Galaira {C}Davidblade Cutter (25) Laugh Attack, June 2, 2:00pm, Guines {C}Davy Goldstealer (25), June 3, 2:00pm, Guines {C}Davy Plunderskull (40) Dark Assassians, June 2, 2:20pm, Guines {C}Delmaria Darkskull (50) Partners N Crime, June 3, 2:40pm, Galaira {C}Destroyer Maniac Revenge, Dark Archive, June 1, 12:00pm, Hassigos {C}Doctor Angelina Maria (25) Pieces Of Me, June 3, 2:00pm, Galaira {C}Dog (50) Sea Hound, June 1, 11:30am, Galaira {C}Dog Firestack (50) Partners N Crime, June 1, 12:40pm, Hassigos {C}Doubledaredan (31) Black Scorpion, June 2, 3:00pm, Guines {C}Drak Dagger (23) Officers of Whales, June 1, 12:40pm, Guines {C}Drake The Great (40), June 1, 12:20pm, Galaira {C}Drew (50) Dark Archive, June 2, 2:00pm, Galaira May 25th - Feats of Strength Racing Schedule: E-M Pirates are listed alphabetically. {C}Once you find your Pirate's name, carefully note your assigned race day, time and Ocean (server). Example: Liz Barrelblast (50) Flock of Eagles, June 1, 12:00pm, Galaira TIP: On a PC, press (CTRL+F) at the same time to bring up a Search tool in your browser to help find your Pirate name. All Times posted are Pacific/Los Angeles (PST). E: Echo (40) S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S, June 3, 2:40pm, Hassigos Ekkeko (50) United Outlaws, June 2, 2:20pm, Hassigos Eliza Creststeel (50) Elite Thievery Co., June 3, 2:00pm, Hassigos Elizabeth (31) Dark Archive, June 2, 2:00pm, Guines Elizabeth Sunflame (41) Spania, June 1, 12:00pm, Guines Ema Swan (38), June 3, 3:00pm, Guines Emily Darkvane (29) The Red Lines, June 2, 3:00pm, Galaira Enrique Squidwrecker (33) Laugh Attack, June 2, 2:40pm, Hassigos Eric Mcrage (50) McRaging, June 1, 12:20pm, Hassigos F: Falcon Hawkhunter (40) The Chosen Bunch, June 2, 2:40pm, Guines Francois (11) Officers of Wales, June 2, 2:20pm, Galaira G: Garrett GoldenBlade (31), June 1, 12:40pm, Galaira Gastro (50) Partners N Crime, June 2, 2:40pm, Galaira George Bladescarlett (34) Laugh Attack, June 3, 2:40pm, Hassigos George Roprat (44), June 3, 2:20pm, Galaira George Stormhawk (47) United Militia, June 2, 2:00pm, Guines Gerard Darkrage (49) Pirates Asylum, June 2, 2:00pm, Galaira Grace Hexmenace (27) Celtic Outlaws, June 1, 12:00pm, Galaira Grace Wavehawk (36), June 1, 12:00pm, Guines Greta Van Berg (5) Hard To Handle, June 3, 3:00pm, Hassigos H: Hector (50) Telvan Co. Empire, June 2, 2:00pm, Hassigos Henry Mcsteel (40) Pirate Fury Co, June 1, 12:20pm, Guines Henry Wildbane (50) The Walking Red, June 2, 2:20pm, Hassigos Hercules (28) Blood For Blood, June 3, 2:20pm, Guines Hullpratt (50), June 2, 2:00pm, Galaira I: Ice Storm (50) Heart N Soul, June 1, 11:30am, Galaira Isaiah Redhayes (50) INFERNO, June 1, 12:20pm, Hassigos J: Jack (44) Inferno, June 3, 2:00pm, Galaira Jack (47) I N F E R N O, June 2, 2:40pm, Galaira Jack (50) Emerald Regiment, June 3, 3:00pm, Galaira Jack Deadhunter (14) Odds in our Favor, June 3, 2:00pm, Galaira Jack Gleaming (29) McRaging, June 1, 12:20pm, Guines Jack Gunroberts (50) O U T L A W S, June 2, 2:40pm, Hassigos Jack Mack (40) Conquest to Loot, June 2, 3:00pm, Guines Jack Red Silver (50) Unitied Allies, June 3, 3:00pm, Galaira Jack Ropecutter (30) Ghost Tours, June 2, 2:20pm, Guines Jack Sailshot, Nautica Guild, June 2, 2:20pm, Galaira James Barrelvane (36) The Zodiaks, June 1, 12:00pm, Guines James Bladefury (50) Isle of Swords, June 2, 2:20pm, Hassigos Janet Treasurehayes (50) Demon of Dreams, June 2, 2:40pm, Hassigos Jason Badhawk (50) Ocean Warlord, June 3, 2:00pm, Hassigos Jason Fireskull (50) Dark Archive, June 2, 2:00pm, Hassigos Jason Ironhawk (26), June 1, 11:30am, Guines Jeremiah Crestbreaker (41) Narrrwals, June 1, 12:00pm, Galaira Jim Gunshot (32) The Seven Skulls, June 2, 2:20pm, Galaira Jim Hexskull (50) Dark Archive, June 2, 3:00pm, Guines John (43) Elite Thievery Co. , June 1, 12:40pm, Hassigos John Foulroberts (50) Dark Archive, June 2, 2:00pm, Hassigos John Gunsteel (23), June 2, 3:00pm, Galaira John Waveshout (50) Ocean Gods, June 3, 2:20pm, Galaira Johnny Goldshot (50) Savvys Academy, June 3, 2:00pm, Guines Johnny Mak (50) Emerald Ravens, June 1, 12:00pm, Guines Johnny Raidkidd (50) The Epic Knights, June 2, 2:40pm, Galaira Johnny Sea Slasher (50) Lich Lords, June 2, 2:40pm, Galaira Johnny Seabreaker (38) Lions Revenge, June 2, 3:00pm, Hassigos Johnny Seasteel (50) Black Bart's Krewe, June 1, 12:20pm, Galaira {C}Johnny(50) We Die Together, June 1, 11:30am, Hassigos {C}Jordan (49) Moon Hawk, June 1, 12:40pm, Galaira {C}Joseph Lockthorn (27) Famed, June 1, 12:00pm, Galaira {C}Joseph Warfury (49) United Outlaws, June 3, 2:00pm, Guines {C}Joshua Coalskull (50) Elite Thievery Co., June 1, 11:30am, Galaira K: Korwin Jayne (6), June 1, 12:20pm, Guines {C}Kyle Dreadfoot (44) co.special ops, June 2, 2:20pm, Guines L: Leon Firewrecker (13) Amazing Dragon, June 3, 2:20pm, Guines {C}Leon O'Malley (47) Dark Syndicate, June 3, 3:00pm, Guines Leon Swordkidd (45) Lions Revenge, June 2, 3:00pm, Guines Leon Warskull (50) The Revolution, June 2, 2:00pm, Hassigos Luke (38), June 1, 12:20pm, Galaira M: Madison Midnight (43) Causing Trouble, June 3, 2:20pm, Galaira MarblePuppy (11), June 3, 3:00pm, Hassigos Marc Firemenace (50) The Complex, June 2, 3:00pm, Guines Marc Lockshout (36) Casa Di Royale, June 3, 3:00pm, Hassigos Marge SingedShot (47) Savvys Acadamy, June 1, 12:20pm, Hassigos Mary (21) Legion Immortal, June 1, 12:40pm, Guines Matthew Darkpain (50) Spania, June 3, 2:00pm, Hassigos Maurice LeSmore (24) Celtic Outlaws, June 1, 11:30am, Guines Maximus (26) Muddy Water, June 2, 2:40pm, Guines Maxwell Murlock (50) Dark Archive, June 3, 2:40pm, Galaira Momo (29) R O B B E R S, June 3, 2:40pm, Hassigos Mr. Seadog, Epically Epic, June 3, 2:40pm, Galaira Mudbug the Black (50) Bloodred Moon, June 3, 2:20pm, Hassigos May 25th - Feats of Strength Racing Schedule: N-Z Pirates are listed alphabetically. Once you find your Pirate's name, carefully note your assigned race day, time and Ocean (server). Example: Gilded Lily (44) Golden Guild, June 3, 2:40pm, Guines TIP: On a PC, press (CTRL+F) at the same time to bring up a Search tool in your browser to help find your Pirate name. All Times posted are Pacific/Los Angeles (PST). N: Nate Crestbreaker (36) British Eitc Military, June 2, 2:00pm, Guines {C}Nathaniel Stormskull (35) The Rouge Zombie, June 1, 12:40pm, Guines {C}Nathaniel Tuespinner (32) Masters!, June 3, 2:20pm, Guines {C}Nicholas Walker (14) YOUR CORNERED, June 3, 2:00pm, Galaira {C}Notorously Tuff (48) The 4 Horsemen, June 1, 12:40pm, Hassigos P: Paige (26) Charmed Ones, June 2, 2:20pm, Galaira {C}Pepe LePewe (50) Stinky Olde Pirates, June 3, 2:20pm, Hassigos {C}Peyton (14) Vampires Elite, June 1, 12:40pm, Guines {C}Pirate (49) Masters and Skulls, June 1, 12:40pm, Galaira {C}Pirate Girl (39) Mercenary Hunters, June 3, 2:40pm, Hassigos {C}Powder Keg (38) Hearts A Fire, June 3, 2:40pm, Hassigos {C}Pretty Polly (50) McRaging, June 1, 12:00pm, Hassigos {C}Prison Boy Joey (42) Pirate Fury Co., June 3, 2:20pm, Hassigos {C}Prometheus Firestealer (50) Oasis, June 1, 12:40pm, Hassigos Q: Quinn Dreadhazzard (23) DESTROY, June 1, 12:00pm, Guines R: Rachel Firewalker (48) Undead Bountyhunters, June 2, 2:00pm, Hassigos {C}Rebel (50) E V I L R E B E L, June 1, 12:00pm, Hassigos {C}Redsienna, June 3, 2:40pm, Hassigos {C}Richard Goldvane (50) Abnormalty, June 1, 11:30am, Hassigos {C}Richard Greasevane (25) League Of Triumph, June 2, 2:40pm, Guines {C}Robert (33) Yovani's Guild, June 1, 12:20pm, Guines Robert Badmonk (27) Krab Killers, June 1, 12:00pm, Galaira Robert Cannonflint (49) Elite Thievery Co., June 2, 3:00pm, Hassigos S: Sam Sunskull (50) The Scurvy, June 2, 2:20pm, Hassigos Shark Attack (50) I N F E R N O Shiprat (50) McRaging, June 3, 2:20pm, Hassigos Shipwreck Sally (50) The Scurvy, June 3, 2:40pm, Galaira Silvio (32) the WANTED, June 3, 2:00pm, Galaira Simon Seashout (50) Dark Archive, June 2, 2:20pm, Guines Sire Roquefort Cheese (18), June 3, 2:40pm, Guines Smokey (13) Royal Council, June 2, 2:40pm, Guines Sparkee (36) Jacks Outlaws, June 2, 2:00pm, Galaira Spooky (50) Psycho Realm, June 1, 11:30am, Hassigos Steven Seven Seas (50), June 1, 12:20pm, Galaira Storm Valvelight (14) Cold Blooded, June 3, 2:20pm, Guines T: Tank Puppy (28), June 3, 2:40pm, Guinesv The Blue Knight (41), June 1, 12:00pm, Galaira The Serpent (50) Elite Thievery Co., June 3, 2:00pm, Hassigos Thomas Ironstack (22), June 2, 2:20pm, Galaira Thomas Lockkidd (36) Abnormalty, June 1, 12:20pm, Galaira Tom Daggervain (30) OUTLAWS, June 1, 11:30am, Guines Toney Backbreaker (50) Shipyard Dogs, June 1, 11:30am, Galaira Tyler Sharkskull (30) Anarchy Knight, June 3, 3:00pm, Hassigos U: Underestimated (46) A Dying Breed, June 1, 12:00pm, Guines V: Vinny Fireeagle (28) Anti-Imperial Co., June 3, 2:40pm, Guines W: Warren Warmonger(36) Platinum Pirate, June 1, 11:30am, Galaira Will (42) Shadow Sorcerors, June 3, 3:00pm, Guines Will (46) Dark Archive, June 3, 3:00pm, Guines Will Mclegend (34) Ocean Gods, June 1, 12:00pm, Galaira Will Stormhawk (50), June 3, 2:00pm, Hassigos Will Swordstealer (50) Emerald Regiment, June 1, 12:20pm, Hassigos William (50) The Royal Bloods, June 1, 11:30am, Hassigos William Burnmonger (43) Dread Skulls, June 2, 2:20pm, Hassigos William Swordeagle (23) Da Goonies, June 2, 2:40pm, Hassigos William Treasuremartin (42) British EITC Military, June 1, 11:30am, Galaira Willow Tigerbolt (29) United Militia, June 1, 12:40pm, Galaira Wolf Savagelegend (38) Spania, June 1, 12:40pm, Guines Wolfram Jack (50) Cold Blooded, June 1, 12:00pm, Hassigos Z: Zareethan (2), June 1, 11:30am, Guines Zeke (50) Casa Di Royale, June 2, 2:00pm, Hassigos Zia (6) Pieces Of Me, June 2, 2:40pm, Guines May 16th - On Yer Mark... for Feats of Strength! UPDATE: We Have Reached Capacity! Thank you to all Pirates who entered. All races have now been filled. We'll publish a complete competitor schedule along with event times, servers, challenges, and rules next week. Welcome to our annual Feats of Strength Competition! {C}The Marceline Guild invites all Pirates to take part in this test of yer Pirate's strength, speed, and knowledge of the Caribbean. To enter the competition, just reply to this Blog post using the Comment field below. Please send us your in-game Pirate name, current level, and Guild name (if applicable). Also include the day and race you prefer to compete in (and an alternate choice in case your first choice is already filled). Please choose from the race times listed below. SAMPLE ENTRY: Rose, lvl 21, Fearsome Foes, Sat. June 2, Race 3 (2:40pm), alternate: Race 1 (2pm) Race Schedule & Times (all times PST/ Los Angeles): Crossed-out races above are no longer available. We'll publish a complete competitor schedule along with event times, servers, challenges, and rules next week. NOTE: Although the competition runs over three days, SPACE IS LIMITED. We will make every effort to accommodate your requested day and time, however due to the turnout expected for this event, participants are scheduled on a first-come, first-served basis. This year, Marceline GMs will be awarding winners with highly prized upgrade materials: *'First Place:' 350 Steel + 350 Oak + 350 Silk *'Second Place:' 300 Silk + 300 Oak *'Third Place:' 250 Pine + 250 Iron Don't miss your chance to prove you are the strongest and wittiest Pirate in all the Caribbean. May the best lass or lad win! May 11th - Happy Mother’s Day This Weekend! Remember to show dear mumsy the warmth you hold for her in yer scoundrel’s heart, by wearing special Mother’s Day tattoos on yer Pirate! Word has spread like Wildfire about the all-new garb in honor of mom’s celebrated day. Don’t miss out on this festive finery, available from yer friendly island Peddlers only though Monday, May 14. Warmest wishes to all the lovely moms in the Caribbean! May 7th - Celebrate Mother’s Day the Pirate Way Even salty old Pirates keep a soft spot in their hearts for dear ol’ Mum. This year, Peddlers offer a special outfit to wear for that very special lady – the beautiful and brand new ' Wildfire ' garb! As Mother’s Day draws close, show yer mum you care by sporting some ink in her honor. ''' Island Tattoo Parlors carry extra-lovely tattoo designs for face, arms, and chest – all honoring mumsy in flowers and hearts. '''The Wildfire gear is available starting today through Monday, May 14. Peddlers and Tattoo Parlors await yer visit on Port Royal, ' Tortuga', ' Padres del Fuego', and ' Cuba'. Get suited up, and honor dear ol’ Mum! May 3rd - Upgrade Spotlight: Storm Chaser Thunder into battle with the striking Storm Chaser! Enemy hulls shudder under the fury of the storm from this Level 4 upgrade’s special thunderbolt attack. Stick to Streamline upgrades to achieve a Storm Chaser ship. Enemies will need to chase you with the Storm’s lightning-quick speed. Electrify your booming Thunderbolt attack to even deadlier levels: The Storm Chaser’s Level 5 upgrade boosts her special broadside by +30%, and Level 6 zaps other ships with a +45% boost! Seek fabric materials for this blue beauty, plundered by sinking Bounty Hunters and enemy Warships. Bounty Hunters can carry regular materials such as canvas, while Warships can carry any material including rare silk. You must sink Bounty Hunters that are specifically targeting your ship for the chance to plunder their materials. NOTE: Ship upgrades cannot be combined as you move from one upgrade path to another path. Your ship’s current attributes will change if you choose to downgrade to a previous step in the upgrade path. Visit your local Shipwright to wield the fury of the Storm Chaser today! May 1st - What Are Peddlers Offering? Wrap up that long sea voyage of plunderin’ by dropping anchor at port, counting yer gold, and replacing those salty old togs with a visit to yer local Peddler. By popular Pirate demand this month, Peddlers bring back a classic seafaring garb: Merchant Voyager Keep a weather eye out for brand-new gear sailing soon into the Caribbean over the next few months... Plus some additional all-new attire just in time for two special holidays, coming up very soon! Find a friendly island Peddler on Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego, or Cuba. Look for their special symbol shown here: April 27th - Crewing Up for Plunder With upgrade Levels 5 and 6 now available, more and more Pirates seek to plunder materials with Crews aboard public ships that can match a Warship’s firepower - and outpace those Bounty Hunters. Plundering at sea as part of a Crew also earns you a hearty Reputation bonus. The more shipboard mates in yer Crew, the greater the bonus. When jumping aboard a public ship for one or two plunderin' cruises, heed a bit of shipboard etiquette {C}to get you in good with a new Crew: *'Ahoy, Cap'n' - Make yer presence known to the Captain. *'Crew Up' - Ask politely to join the shipboard Crew. *'All Hands on Deck' - Yer not here to sightsee, sailor. Man those cannons. Alert the Captain when you spot incoming Bounty Hunters. Most importantly, repair damage to keep yer Crew afloat! April 18th - Upgrade Spotlight: Skull & Bones! Grim and determined, the dark Skull & Bones upgrade strikes mortal fear into your enemies’ hearts – and deadly Fury broadsides into their hulls. Skeletons have long been many Pirates’ symbol of choice, and this Level 4 upgrade doesn’t disappoint with her chilling array of bony embellishments. Focus on either the Armor or Cargo upgrade path, then choose Skull & Bones as yer Level 4 upgrade: Yer looking to loot wood and metal materials from Bounty Hunters and Warships for this upgrade. Bounty Hunters can carry regular materials such as pine, iron, and canvas. Warships can carry any material including the rare oak, steel, and silk materials. Then boost yer Skull & Bones armor and Fury broadsides beyond deadly with the new Level 5 & 6 upgrades. NOTE: Ship upgrades cannot be combined as you move from one upgrade path to another path. Your ship’s current attributes will change if you choose to downgrade to a previous step in the upgrade path. Get to a Shipwright today, and scour the seas in the macabre Skull & Bones! April 12th - Friday the 13th Strikes Again Pirates know full well that Friday the 13th is the unluckiest day of the year – and this year we face no less than three. Never one to miss a chance for troublemaking, Jolly Roger means to use this bad-luck weekend to his good advantage. Curses fly all weekend, starting this Friday the 13th, when Jolly unleashes his Curse of the Muertos Moon. Any Pirate on land and outdoors that is struck by the cursed moonlight transforms into one of Jolly’s undead minions. Beware those cursed Pirates seeking to do battle under Jolly Roger’s blight - or shatter his spell by defeating them. Seeking safety from the vile hex by putting out to sea? Ye may just sail straight into Jolly’s trap, as he’s ordered the Queen Anne's Revenge to stalk the seas all weekend during the Curse. {C}UPDATE: Scouts are reporting Jolly Roger has changed his plans at sea. Keep a weather eye out for the deadly Queen Anne's Revenge and her lethal jumbee crew. Could ol' Jolly be second-guessing his fleet's strength against our new ship upgrades...? WHAT: The Curse of the Muertos Moon & Ghost Ship fleets WHEN: Friday, April 13 – Sunday, April 15 On yer toes, mates – the Curse and Ghost Ship fleets can strike multiple times in one day. We Pirates make our own fortune, and wearing the Garb of the Undead''' may be yer lucky charm.' Peddlers bring back Pirates' favorite gear for a limited time starting today – '''now including the tattered coat for lady Pirates!' An unlucky turn may many times bring plunder to those brave enough to weather the storm... {C} Upgrade to Unlimited Access to wear all Common and Rare clothing items! April 11th - Update: Set Sail With Five Striking New Emblems Designed in true savvy fashion by your fellow Pirates, the five fantastic new sail emblems are now available at Shipwrights: In either black or white, these striking emblems are ready to proudly adorn Pirate sails of all colors. Visit a Shipwright today to set yer course under a new sign of adventure, mates! April 6th - The "Strike Yer Colors!" Contest Winners First we asked Pirates to “strike their colors” and surrender their savviest ideas for new sail emblems. Now we invite you to fly yer colors with these five fantastic new emblems: April 1st - New Enemies Invade the Caribbean! Jolly Roger must be getting truly desperate in his bid to overrun the Caribbean. Not content with raising undead Pirates into his ranks, ol' Jolly has now resorted to cursed… chickens? There's no way to know when or where these pillaging poultry will invade next. Unless of course you hear some clucking behind you. That's usually a pretty good sign that the chicken onslaught draws near. Spread the word, mates, and rally yer Guilds! Defend those barricades against the menace of this fearsome, feathery foe! Or just spread some corn and seed on the beach. That would probably do the trick as well. Need we say it? Happy April Fool's Day, Pirates! And don't worry - luckily Pirates will not be sporting moustaches this year for April Fool's Day. Only kidding. Again. If you sail into the Caribbean today, your stash of plunder isn’t the only 'stache your Pirate will see. Fortunately the hairy hoax lasts only through April 1st, and your salty face will return to normal at the end of the day. March 30th - Keep To The Code of the Caribbean Stay savvy, mates, and always adventure in the Caribbean under these simple rules: *'Never give out your account information or passwords' *'Never share your personal information with anyone' *'Never use your username or password on fan sites, online forums, or any applications outside of Pirates Online.' Even if someone promises you unlikely rewards, like weapons, clothing, Notoriety, or Unlimited Access - do not be tricked! Giving out your account information will more likely result in your Pirate being stolen, a ban, and termination of your account. No one wants to lose all the time and effort spent building up a mighty Pirate. Accounts terminated for hacking or sharing personal information will not be reinstated. NOTE: Disney GMs will never ask for your personal information in the game. Mark ye well, ALL Pirates are expected to follow the Pirates Online Code of Conduct. Pirates that don't follow these rules can be removed from the game, in some cases permanently. If you are unsure of a situation, just grab a parent for help. Contact Us to report anyone asking for your account information or password. Keep your account under lock and key! March 27th - Pirates Create Brand New Ship Names Many thanks to all the crafty and clever Pirates that sent in ideas for new ship names. The following creative new names submitted by you Pirates are all available now in the Ship Naming list: We are proud to congratulate these swashbucklers for their winning ship names: Alice-Faye Tackkidd (lvl 50, Officer - Coastal Pirates) Aly The Epic (lvl 8 - Jack's First Mates), Billy Goldhawk (lvl 14 - Victorious of the Sea), Captain Redbeard (lvl 50 - Dark Archives), Cat (lvl 50 - Sinkers United), Chris Swordbones, Christo Dragonflame Jr. (lvl 32, Guild Master - Rebels of Glory), Dark Storm (lvl 50 - Dark Archive), Davy Squidbeard (lvl 25), Eli the Champion (lvl 32 - Champion's Wrath), Eliza Seaeagle (lvl 22 - The Immortal Warlords), Elizabeth Trueshot (lvl 50 - NOTORIOUS), Else (lvl 40 - Caribe Quest I), Fai (lvl 14 - Absolute Chaos), Fortune Hexfalcon (lvl 21 - Eavil Council), Grace O'Malley (lvl 50 - Elite Thievery Co.), GreyBeard (lvl 50 - Ocean Warlord), Hector Stormskull (lvl 43 - Black Madness), Jack Sailbane, Charles Coalbeard (lvl 37 - Pirate Fury Co), Esmerelda Sharkfellow (lvl 50 - Masters and Skulls), Jade of Windfire (lvl 22 - Star Dust Dragon), James CannonSkull (lvl 28 - Undead Grim), James Gunskull (lvl 50 - Dark Archive), Johnny Bravefalcon (lvl 8 - Plunder Gods), JohnYellowskull (lvl 13 – Treachery Co.), Laylonie Valentyna (lvl 50 - McRaging), Lily Rose (lvl 50), Lord Davy Menace (lvl 36), Money (lvl. 14 - I N F A M O U S), Nate Daggerbane (lvl 50 - I N F E R N O), Nathaniel Goldcutter (lvl 40 - The Senate Guild), Ned Dreadmorgan (lvl 14), Pretty Polly (lvl 50 - McRaging), Rahquel (lvl 50 - Wrath of Ravens), Raven Lenore (lvl 34 -The Iron Price), Raven (lvl 45 - Emerald Sea Gang), Robert Lockginty (lvl 34 - Spania), Roger Pugstack (lvl 27 - R E D D A G G E R), Rose Firescarlett (lvl 27 - Saved By The Blade), Steven Buccannearpants (lvl 50 - Superior Outlaws), Tiny-Timbo (lvl 50 - Fun In The Sun), Xander Awesomehawk (lvl 14) Not all Pirates included their Guild or Notoriety level when submitting ideas. We’ve given proper credit wherever possible for these shipshape new names. Thank you again to all Pirates who took part. Launch a new ship with these savvy new names today! March 22nd - Take Your Ship to the Next Level If you think you’ve taken your Level 4 Stormchaser or Fortune Hunter as far as she can go, think again, mates. Brand new Level 5 and 6 ship upgrades are ready for the taking! Level 4 upgrades transform your hull’s design, with boosts to speed, defense or cargo. Now focus on making yer ship even deadlier at sea with special Level 5 and 6 upgrades to armor and firepower. Skull & Bones Augment your armor up to 165% Boost your special Fury broadside attack up to 50% Stormchaser Electrify your booming Thunderbolt attack up to 45% Copperhead Strengthen your armor shell up to 180% Boost your special explosive broadsides up to 15% Firestorm Turn up the heat on your scorching Firebrand attack up to 60% Fortune Hunter Protect your fortune’s armor up to 140% Ignite your special flaming broadsides up to 45% Upgrade your Level 4 ship to new heights of glory at a Shipwright today! March 20th - Irish Luck Sets Sail Soon With the Tide We hope your St. Patrick’s adventures have brought much luck, perhaps even a bit o’ gold, over the past week. But alas, the green tides shall soon subside... Be sure to get yer green hair, emerald tattoos, and special St. Patrick’s Day Peddler gear now – for after March 21 they will vanish quick as a wink, like Shamus O’Malley himself. May all yer quests in the Caribbean continue to be as lucky as the green shamrock! GM Shamus O'Malley dished out gold while dancing many a' jig with green Pirates. These lucky Pirates found GM Old Sooty cooling off in the green seas - and received gold while enjoying their swim. March 15th - Find a Bit o' Gold This Weekend If you’ve been hoping for some extra gold, you may be in luck – if yer lucky enough to catch GM Shamus O’Malley or GM Old Sooty! Shamus O’Malley enjoys nothing better than a bit o’ the green, so naturally he’s asked the emerald ghost Old Sooty to help celebrate St. Patrick’s Day this year. If you spot either Shamus or green Old Sooty this weekend, ask them politely to share some gold coins with ye before they vanish. (see below for how to redeem GM gold codes) Seek out Shamus and Old Sooty on the Wild Islands of Isla Perdida, Rumrunner’s Isle, ''' Isla Cangrejos, and Driftwood Island.' These two rascals spend their time on the busier Oceans (servers). You may find it easier to attract these elusive GMs by wearing a bit o' the green in yer hair, clothes, and tattoos! '''What': Spot Shamus and Old Sooty Where: The northern Wild Islands: Isla Perdida, Rumrunner’s Isle, Isla Cangrejos, and Driftwood Island When: Friday, March 16 '– 11am to 12pm PST Saturday, '''March 17 '– 3pm to 4pm PST Sunday, '''March 18 – 3pm to 4pm PST How to use the gold code from GMs: 1) Hit "Enter" to open your chat window. 2) In the chat window, type /code followed by a space, then the code number (*make sure you type a space between /code and the string of numbers) Example: /code 1234567891234567 3) Hit "Enter" again to redeem 4) If done correctly, a notice appears that the code has been redeemed successfully and your gold amount will increase. NOTE: Pirates can use only ONE gold code PER DAY. So catch these green GMs on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday! March 13th - Green Tides and Irish Tidings If you’ve noticed the sea turning a lovely shade of green off yer bow, then you already know GM Shamus O’Malley is up to his annual tricks. As St. Patrick’s Day draws near, the leprechaun Pirate can’t help himself to show his love of all this things Irish… and green! He’s even inspired the local Barbers and Ink Parlors to offer special emerald hair-dye, and Irish-themed tattoos. We’ve spotted many clever Pirates who have already gone green, wearing the Emerald Duelist outfit from Peddlers – and the special St. Patrick’s Day gear is now also available for a limited time. It’s rumored that soon Shamus may start popping up here and there in the Caribbean with gold for those Pirates lucky enough to cross his path. So if you want to catch his eye, ye best be wearing a bit o’ the green, mate! What: Green Tidings for St. Patrick’s Day Where: Only in the Caribbean When: March 13 through March 21 March 7th - Upgrade Spotlight: Copperhead! Steel yerself for battle behind the armored hull of the Copperhead! This Level 4 upgrade protects both crew and plunder with fortified layers of iron and steel. Who needs speed when your armored shell laughs off enemy cannon-fire? A seafaring stronghold, the Copperhead also packs quite a bite with her special explosive broadside attack. There’s only one sure upgrade path to reach the Level 4 Copperhead ship: armor, armor, and more armor. Plunder Bounty Hunters and enemy Warships for the iron and steel materials needed for this upgrade. Bounty Hunters can carry regular materials such as iron, pine, and canvas materials. Warships can carry any material including the rare steel, oak, and silk materials. You must sink Bounty Hunters that are specifically on yer own ship’s tail to plunder their materials. NOTE: Ship upgrades cannot be combined as you move from one upgrade path to another path. When weighing yer upgrade options at the Shipwright, the attributes you stand to increase by choosing a particular upgrade are shown in green. The attributes that will decrease should you choose that upgrade are marked red. Your ship’s current attributes will change if you choose to downgrade to a previous step in the upgrade path. See your Shipwright to armor up your Medium and War Class ships into a Copperhead today! March 1st - Peddlers Keep Pirates in the Green Irish Pirates have a saying that “If yer lucky enough to be Irish, then yer lucky enough.” So if it's good fortune ye seek, try a bit o' Irish luck with this month’s green gear from Peddlers: Emerald Duelist This cheery outfit will make your swordplay look just as easy ‘n graceful as dancin’ a jig! Peddlers can be found selling their wares on Port Royal, Tortuga, Cuba, and Padres del Fuego. It's easy to spot them by their special symbol: There are gallons more jade dye where these green garments came from, so brace yerself for even more emerald items on the horizon as St. Patrick’s Day draws near… February 28th- Reminder to Enter the "Strike Yer Colors!" Pirates can now customize their ships' sails, hulls and rigging. You've even sent in yer ideas for new ship names. Now - YOU design the sail emblems too! Enter the "Strike Yer Colors!" Contest today for a chance to see your emblem flying on Pirates' sails, and a chance to win a $250 Disney Gift Card! There's less than a week left to enter your design, so send us your sail emblem by March 4, 2012 for your chance to win. Enter the "Strike Yer Colors!" Contest here!Click above to enter the Contest, and to also see all Contest rules and prize information. Good luck, mates! February 22nd - Double Plunder This Weekend! It’s time to regain that lost plunder, Pirates – and double yer chances to find loot! All Pirates, both Basic and Unlimited, are welcome to take part in this special ''' Double Loot Weekend. For a limited time this Saturday and Sunday, you’ll earn '''DOUBLE the amount of materials from sinking Warships and Bounty Hunters on yer tail. You’re also TWICE as likely to find loot when defeating enemies on land and when sinking ships at sea. Plunder away, mates, and fill those treasure chests to overflowing! What: Double Plunder Weekend Where: Only in the Caribbean When: Saturday, Feb. 25 – 11am to 7pm PST (Basic & Unlimited Membership) Sunday, Feb. 26 – 9am to 4pm PST (Basic & Unlimited Membership) NOTE: Material amounts are already doubled for you each time you see your reward. February 21st - Join The Mardi Gras Festivities Mardi Gras kicks off in the Caribbean today with bursts of light and vivid colors! Explosive fireworks mark Mardi Gras in vibrant style nightly off the coasts of Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres del Fuego. Pirates can match these splashy displays of color - in some cases, even outdo them... Pay a call to yer local Peddler and get outfitted with bright and brash clothing items for the holiday. Purple, green, gold - you thought the din of broadsides was loud! But as GM Phillippe Gaston says: "Laissez les bons temps rouler!" Dress lively for the festivities, and rally your Guild and crews to enjoy the roaring bonfires and delicious roast pork tonic made ready for ye on Tortuga. What: Mardi Gras Celebration When: Tuesday, February 21 - Monday, February 27 Bonfires: Roar to life daily from 4pm to 10pm PST on the shores of Tortuga, along with delicious roast pork! Fireworks: Light the night skies on all Oceans, on or near the shores of Port Royal, Tortuga, or Padres del Fuego February 16th - "Strike Yer Colors" and Design a New Sail Emblem Enter the "Strike Yer Colors!" Contest for a chance to win a $250 Disney Gift Card! Design a brand new emblem you would like to see Pirates displaying on their sails in the Caribbean. Your design must fit onto the sails of Pirates Online ships, for use in ship customization. We encourage black and white designs, using a very clear and graphic line style. See all the existing sail emblems at yer local Shipwright for reference. Send us your sail emblem design between now and March 4, 2012 for your chance to win! FIVE Grand Prize winners will receive: *A $250 Disney Gift Card *Their winning emblem design brought to life as an actual in-game item that Pirates can use to customize their sails and “strike their colors” on the high seas *A one-month Pirates of the Caribbean Online Membership *A Pirate Treasure Pack, including a Pirates Online shirt, hat, flag, pen, playing cards, and more Pirate plunder! TEN First Prize winners will receive: *A one-month Pirates of the Caribbean Online Membership *A Pirate Treasure Pack, including a Pirates Online shirt, hat, flag, pen, playing cards, and more Pirate plunder! The top fifteen winning emblem designs will be featured here in the Current News for all to see and enjoy! Enter the "Strike Yer Colors!" Contest here! What: Send us your design of a new emblem to put on Pirates’ sails When: February 16th – March 4th, 2012 How: Design a new emblem Pirates can use to customize their ship sails in the Caribbean. February 14th - Happy Valentine’s Day Paint yer sails red, rose, or gold and celebrate this most lovely time of yaarrr! Give your best mates and those you adore a valentine fit for a Pirate here. Until one of the local gypsies perfects a love potion, Sid Tackem needs your help to win the heart of Dedrie Dunnam. If you’re successful at playing cupid, you also earn a lovely reward.Enjoy your Valentine’s Day with a heartie pursuit and take on the Valentine Quest!The Valentine Quest is available to Unlimited Access Pirates only until February 19th! February 10th - Valentine Quest As a romeo, poor Sid Tackem is hopeless. Always hopin’ to win pretty Dedrie Dunnam's heart, but never knowin’ where to start… With Valentine’s Day coming up, here’s yer chance to help. Start this special Valentine Quest by having a heart-to-heart talk with Erin Amorous inside the Rowdy Rooster. ' Ye know that’s on Port Royal, aye? Good - then maybe Sid ''does stand a chance of winning his heart’s one true desire… If you’re successful at playing cupid, you also earn a lovely reward. Searching for a proper Pirate’s Valentine greeting of yer own? Find a few heartfelt treasures here. '''The Valentine Quest is available to Unlimited Access Pirates from February 10 - 19. February 8th - Upgrade Spotlight: Firestorm! Sporting flames and scorching enemies with special firebrand broadsides, this Level 4 ship upgrade sizzles with speed. Your choices make the difference as you move along the upgrade path toward any Level 4 upgrade like the Firestorm. Follow the Streamline upgrade path to achieve the Firestorm ship. You may also get this heated hull by following the Cargo upgrade path, then choosing Firestorm as your Level 4 upgrade: Seek fabric and wood materials for this upgrade, plundered by sinking Bounty Hunters and enemy Warships. Bounty Hunters can carry regular materials such as pine, canvas, and iron. Warships can carry any material including the rare oak, silk, and steel materials. You must sink Bounty Hunters that are specifically targeting your ship for the chance to plunder their materials. NOTE: Ship upgrades cannot be combined as you move from one upgrade to the next. When weighing yer upgrade options at the Shipwright, the attributes you stand to increase by choosing a particular upgrade are shown in green. The attributes that will decrease should you choose that upgrade are marked red. Your ship’s current attributes will change if you choose to downgrade to a previous step in the upgrade path. Visit your local Shipwright to blaze forth with your Firestorm today! February 6th - Important Update As many Pirates have noted, unexpected server outages have been plaguing the Caribbean and interrupting game play recently. ''' We sincerely apologize for this major inconvenience. We’ve been able to track down the cause of the server restarts and have already begun implementing a series of fixes in order to put an end to this issue, the first of which went Live last week on January 25, 2012. We’re happy to report that this first step has already made a massive reduction in server restarts, and we are moving forward confidently with the subsequent fixes for this issue.' We want your adventures in the Caribbean to always be an exceptional swashbuckling experience, and we fully realize how frustrating these interruptions are to your game play. '''To show our thanks for your patience while we fix these issues, we will be compensating all paid players with a full 14 day complimentary extension on their Unlimited Access accounts.' We understand this does not compensate for any loot lost due to disconnections while at sea. We are also planning a special event to allow Pirates the opportunity to regain this lost plunder. Please keep checking our Current News section on the Pirates Online website for an upcoming announcement and more details on this soon. Additionally, we would also like to address recent issues with our Double Gold Weekend by rewarding Basic and Unlimited Pirates with this special code: bounty This one-time use code grants 2,000 gold coins when redeemed in game. You can find out how to redeem codes in game here. Thank you for your patience, and we apologize again for the inconvenience and difficulty you’ve experienced. We greatly appreciate your loyalty and concern as we get these recent issues ship-shape again. Sincerely, The Crew @ Pirates Online February 3rd - Shipwrights Want To Hear From You This weekend is the last chance to send in yer ideas for savvy new ship names. Send in your name submissions soon, mates - comments close at the end of day Sunday, February 5th. Please submit your suggestions using the Comment field below only. Be creative and fun - we're looking for both first and last names for Pirate ships, such as Howling '''(first) '''Banshee (last). Keep your suggestions clean and appropriate - including no copyrighted names or personal information. NOTE: Make sure you include your Pirate's name, Guild name and Notoriety Level along with your name suggestions. If your ship name is selected, we will add it to the game in a future update, and give your Pirate proper respect on the Grog Blog. January 30th - Fair's Fair, Be Ye Spanish or French The Spanish have spoken! Many Spaniard swashbucklers noted that the French were given another chance to purchase their national outfit, so by popular demand, Peddlers are giving those loyal to the Spanish flag the same opportunity this month with: Spanish Adventurer Peddlers can be found selling their wares on Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres del Fuego. It's easy to spot them by their special symbol: MARK THIS WELL, MATES: Only two days left to purchase the special Garb of the Undead. For fear of Jolly Roger's wrath, Peddlers will stop offering this limited-time gear after Tuesday, January 31, 2012. If you have not yet grabbed this ghoulish garb, visit your local Peddler today. January 25th - Shipwrights Search for New Ship Names Busy upgrading and personalizing yer ship, mate? In the spirit of ship customization, Shipwrights are looking to add a whole new batch of names for your Pirate vessels as well. If you have ideas for savvy new ship names, it's your chance to help by sending them in now. The winning names will be added to our Ship naming list in the near future! Please submit your suggestions using the Comment field below only. Be creative and fun - we're looking for both first and last names for Pirate ships, such as Crimson (first) Rogue (last). Keep your suggestions clean and appropriate, mate - including no copyrighted names or personal information. NOTE: Make sure you include your Pirate's name, Guild name and Notoriety Level along with your name suggestions. If your ship name is selected, we will add it to the game and give your Pirate praise on the Grog Blog. Send in your name submissions today! Comments will close on end of day Sunday, February 5th. January 18th - Double Gold This Weekend! The new year surprises are not over yet - please enjoy our gift of DOUBLE GOLD this weekend! For a limited time this Saturday and Sunday, earn twofold the gold from Land combat, Sea combat, Parlor Games and Treasures. With exciting Ship Customizations and Upgrades now for the taking, we’re not pulling yer leg when we say you’ll want that extra gold handy… Do not miss this chance to fill your treasure chests for the new year! What: Double Gold Weekend Where: Only in the Caribbean When: Saturday, Jan. 21 – 10am to 6pm PST (Basic & Unlimited Membership) Sunday, Jan. 22 – 10am to 4pm PST (Unlimited Membership) NOTE: Gold amounts are already doubled for you each time you see your reward. January 13th - Peddlers Offer a Surprise Change of Luck It’s not easy making a living on the beaches of these islands, mates. Garb of the UndeadThe Peddlers took a beating during Jolly Roger’s relentless invasions not too long ago, but thanks to yer sturdy defense of our shores, their supply lines have finally been re-established and they are now ready to offer Pirates that special gear they’ve been hinting at… Mark your victory over all things unlucky this Friday the 13th, including Jolly Roger himself, by donning these tattered togs: Garb of the Undead But beware Jolly Roger and his invading minions – we’re not sure they’ll take kindly to Pirates posing as the undead – even on the unluckiest day of the year! You can spot Peddlers on Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba by their special symbol shown here: Grab these ghastly goods while you still can… this special garb will be available for a very limited time only. After all, the Peddlers don’t want to risk the wrath of Jolly Roger any more than they already have. UPDATE: Apologies to our Pirate lasses - unfortunately the Peddlers ran into a bit of foul fortune as well this Friday the 13th, and the female coats for the Garb of the Undead have been lost at sea for now. We will make sure to include the coat for ye fair ones at another time, so you too can complete yer Undead outfit in true frightening fashion! January 11th - Friday the 13th Spells Trouble With voodoo and danger lurking in every corner of the Caribbean, Friday the 13th can be a tricky time for Pirates... While yer busy side-stepping ladders and black cats, you may also want to keep a weather eye out for run-ins with other strange occurrences around the islands, the likes of Jolly Roger's forces or even the Queen Anne's Revenge at sea. Yer chances of runnin' afoul of any mishaps this Friday are high, so be wary, mates.. Of course we Pirates make our own luck, and behind every challenge also lies the chance for plunder! January 10th - Looking Back Over The Stern Page from Jolly Roger’s War Journal – discovered in the Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta, January 1st This has been a great year for Pirates. Bah! These meddlesome Pirate scum continue to keep total control of these islands just out of my bony grasp. A pox on them, and their newfound "Infamy" this past year. Even I must begrudge a shred of admiration for the advances in ranking these cutthroats make as they battle each other Privateering. Wear your badges of infamy well, ye War Dogs, Commodores and Admirals – I wager they shall decorate my trophy room before the new year is through. Raising my undead armies from the graves of these fallen Privateers, I gain many a dark follower. This year brought two twisted brothers into my fold, Jacques le Blanc and Tomás Blanco. Locked in a rivalry of revenge, the brothers did destroy themselves to unwittingly end up in my undead ranks. My two undead lieutenants continue to fell Pirates for me on Isla Cangrejos and Cutthroat Isle, recruiting for my forces by the business end of their blades. Strange tides did bring even more strength to my ranks, and devastation to Pirates at sea. Those fools! While they searched far and wide for the Sword of Triton, my magics unearthed the means to create a powerful voodoo doll of Blackbeard’s own captain, LaSchafe. Let those dim-witted Pirates have Blackbeard’s sword, for I hold his jumbee minions and the deadly Queen Anne’s Revenge in my thrall. No Pirate ship is safe when the Queen Anne’s Revenge stalks the seas, giving no quarter to those that cross my lady’s vicious path. Aye, these waterlogged rats plunder many a weaker vessel in their attempt to earn the title "Scoundrel of the Seas". How it warms my icy blood to see the Bounty Hunter ships scatter and sink these hapless sailors. Why, even their own ports turn them away, making them easy prey for my Ghost Ships. I found easy prey in these Pirates on land too – hexing the islands under my Curse of the Muertos Moon. While the fools ran confused and frightened as small rabbits, I returned to that wasteland of my greatest battle, Raven’s Cove, to work dark Grave Bind spells on the Rage Ghosts there. Through their influence, I nearly shackled all spirits in the Caribbean to my will – until Pirates came to the ghosts’ aid. Mark well, I won’t underestimate the Pirates’ insipid loyalty to those wretched ghosts a second time. Ahh how these islands shook in terror under my invading onslaught! How bravely these buccaneers fought to hold back my armies – and how deliciously I feasted on more fallen Pirates’ souls. The witless fools thought themselves the victors, and quickly celebrated their hollow “triumph” with bonfires. Truly these will be the Pirates' funeral fires. Alas, Pirates lately discovered that the Navy and EITC were shipping valuable new materials aboard their strongest vessels. Best I keep a watchful eye on what they fashion with these materials, lest it should prove a boon to them and their ships. This new ship, the Brig, has already allowed many a Pirate to challenge my forces at sea… but as I always say, nothing beats a good fight before a meal. Even that rascally cad Jack Sparrow managed to elude me yet again this year – blast his impish luck. But when yer undead, there’s always another dark day. The sands of my hourglass never run empty. So go on, fool Pirates, with yer noisome celebrations and idle merrymaking. They serve only to distract you while I gather more forces… and make ready my next move. Let the New Year come – and the Caribbean beware… January 3rd - Start Yer New Year in Royal Fashion Your friendly neighborhhod Peddlers have been busy plundering at sea as well - sinking Bounty Hunters and Warships for those valuable new materials. Using the new colored fabric materials in a way only those clever Peddlers can, they've crafted this latest gear for Pirates. Take command of a brand new year outfitted as a: Royal Commodore Remember, Peddlers offer new items every month and stop selling older items after a couple months, so don't delay and get this new gear before it's gone! Look for Peddlers on the islands of Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba. You’ll spot them by their special symbol shown here: Category:Game Play Category:Pirates Online Website